


Una in perpetuum (Together Forever)

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons had infiltrated Hydra, now a certain someone is worried that Hydra would find out. And they did. This story is what happened when they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una in perpetuum (Together Forever)

It had been several months since the team had learned that Jemma was undercover inside Hydra and moving up the ranks, but lately they were becoming more and more suspicious of her intentions. Skye and the rest of the team did their best to try and help her along, they all were worried when she had contacted Coulson and told him that they were starting to get suspicious. Coulson told her not to make any attempt at contacting them unless it she was stopping with Hydra or she was in trouble. Skye worried the most after all she knew how much Jemma was trying to help them and if Hydra found out about it they would use their methods of getting her to comply; Skye had started talking with Ward more about what exactly they did to get people to comply with their wishes. She wasn't going to let Jemma stay there long enough for her to be found out, so she started to push Coulson into stopping the operation.

Trip and Fitz agreed with Skye, they both knew that Jemma was on limited time before they connected her to the leaked information; Hunter and Mack even agreed that they should get her out of there soon after hearing some intel from people watching Hydra's movement. Skye currently was trying to convince May that they needed to get Jemma out of there and soon, when Skye's encrypted phone went off; Skye immediately answered since Jemma was the only one she gave the number to in case of an emergency.

"Jemma?" Skye said putting the phone on speaker which caught May's attention; there was some muffled noise before Skye heard screaming. "Jemma!"

"Skye help! Let go! Ahh!" Jemma yelled.

May immediately went to send an alert to the rest of team to gather as quickly as possible; Skye ran from the target practice room to the brief room to get a head start in trying to locate Jemma. Unknowingly to Jemma the necklace Skye had given her secretly after she had found out what Jemma was doing had a GPS chip in it for this possibility of Jemma being uncovered; Skye had wanted to be able to keep track of Jemma while she was undercover.

"Skye what do you have?" Coulson said as he ran in followed by the rest of the team including Fitz.

"Hold on a second. I'm tracing the GPS I put in the necklace I gave her." Skye said as she typed furiously on the laptop.

"GPS?" May said surprised that Skye had thought of doing that.

"Necklace?" Fitz said surprised that Skye had bought Jemma jewelry.

"I got her. She's in a warehouse south of the Hydra headquarters she was at and she's not moving." Skye said ignoring their surprise.

"Grab your gear and go. She doesn't have much time before they start to try to make her…make her…um." Fitz said worried.

"Comply. Let's go." Skye said quickly as she left the room, her pulse was starting to race and she knew the only way it was going to go down would be to get Simmons back before they did anything to her. The rest of the team could see the difference in Skye's attitude, she was more focused than ever before and you could tell that she was going to kill anyone in her way. So as they gathered their weapons and gear they knew that this was not going to go well; Trip was done first and ran to the bus to check on Skye who was waiting for the rest of them.

"She's going to be okay." Trip said as he walked into the holotable room and stopped next to Skye who was working fiercely on the table to maintain the GPS signal that she had for Jemma's location.

"You don't know that." Skye said with her jaw clenched in anger.

"I don't, but I do know that we won't stop till she's with us. Skye I know what you feel toward her, it's why you were so upset when she left. We will save her and when we do you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Tell her."

Skye didn't say anything she just nodded her head and knew that she was going to keep that promise; she had fought her feelings for so long and Jemma being in danger made her even more emotional.

Where Jemma was being held…

"You've been leaking information haven't you." Daniel Whitehall the leader at the regional lab and quarters for the midwest Hydra agents.

"No, I haven't. Please I'm just a scientist." Jemma pled as Whitehall continued to raise her up by her arms.

"Who have you been leaking information to? SHIELD?"

"No one. I haven't been leaking information to anyone. I swear, please stop."

"You will tell us everything."

"Please I'm just a scientist. I haven't told anyone anything."

One of the agents that Whitehall had with him continued to spray Jemma's body with water from a high pressure hose; another continued to type things into a system that would send electricity through the chains that Jemma was being held in the air with.

"Answer the question with the correct answer and I'll think about letting you live." Whitehall said.

"I am answering correctly I haven't told anyone anything. Please don't do this." Jemma cried right before Whitehall nodded to the agent at the machine, who pressed the start button on the tablet.

The bus…

Skye continued to keep track of the GPS's location, but it seemed to have started to malfunction, which meant that something was bed was happening to Jemma. Skye could still relocate it after some work, but she was worried that the GPS chip would stop functioning at all if it continued at this rate.

"You got her?" Hunter asked as he entered the room.

"Yes. But something is happening to it; it keeps stopping transmission and then starts up again." Skye said as she ran thermal satellite imaging over the warehouse that Jemma was being held at. Hunter joined her in look over the images, when he noticed that a box, a cord, and a blimp heat signature would increase and then it would decrease.

"I know what it is, get May and Trip."

"But what if…"

"Go now. They're going to need to know what's happening in there, if we're going to save your girlfriend." Hunter said telling Skye, who then ran from the table and went to find May and Trip who were going over everyone's gear that was in the cargo hold.

Back at the warehouse…

"So Dr. Simmons, are you willing to answer our questions?" Whitehall said as an agent was lowering Jemma to the ground, only to tie her to a chair. Jemma couldn't reply due to the pain that she was in, but she looked at him with fire in her eyes; Whitehall then put on a pair of leather gloves, as another agent moved to be behind Jemma. The agent pulled on Jemma's hair so that she looked up; Whitehall then began to punch Jemma in the face, he moved downward punching her in the ribs after she tried to shield herself by looking down.

On the bus…

"They're here now. Now tell me what was happening." Skye said.

"They have started to try and break her." Hunter answered.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked getting angrier by the minute her pulse meter was beeping loudly.

"How do you know that?" May asked.

"She was being electrocuted and now she's being used as a punching bag." Hunter said as he pointed to the screen that was replaying the feed from the satellite. "Here is the machine conducting electricity, this is the cord or chain that it was traveling through, and this is her. Look at the current feed one of them is punching her, while the other is holding her still probably in the chair."

"Skye you need to calm down." May said as she and the rest of the people in the room noticed how high her pulse was getting. It seemed like it was at a dangerous speed and they needed her to calm down to for to be able to help them.

"Skye listen to me. We're going to get to her. We will save her. I need you to calm down so that you can focus and help us save her. Skye breathe." Coulson said as he walked in the room and over to Skye.

"We land in five." May said as she left to get to the cockpit, everyone started to leave except Skye and Coulson, the others knew that he'd be able to get her to calm down.

"Breathe Skye." Coulson said softly. He knew that Jemma loved Skye due to Jemma not wanting to leave Skye without saying goodbye he had seen the looks Jemma would give Skye when she thought no one was looking. And he knew that Skye loved Jemma, because after Jemma left Skye was devastated for days before she focused solely on being an agent like May. "When did you give her the necklace?"

"I dropped it on her doorstep about a week after the rest of us found out that she was the person leaking the information to us." Skye said as she forced herself to start taking deeper breaths.

"What does it look like?"

"It's silver and oval shaped, locket. There's an inscription on the inside of it in a secret code."

"What does it say?"

"Una in perpetuum. It's latin for 'together forever'."

"What kind of secret code?"

"One where she would need to know the code word in order to solve it."

"And the code word?"

"Love."

"Get geared up were about to head out." Trip said as he entered the room.

"Bring her back." Coulson said as he watched Skye and Trip head down to the cargo hold.

Inside the warehouse…

"I think that's enough for today. Leave her in the cell." Whitehall said as two agents undid the ropes that were around Jemma. "You will learn to comply Dr. Simmons or I will continue to hurt you. I might have only broke one of your arms, but I will break everything if you won't give us the information that we want." Whitehall then nodded for the two agents to take her away; which the two agents did right away they'd had seen what Whitehall was capable of and didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Once the two agents got Jemma to the cell one gently helped her into a laying position on a thin mattress that they had in the room, the other put a blanket over Jemma gently to not hurt her more. Jemma was barely conscious as they were helping her but she could tell that they were as afraid as she was of Whitehall; she wanted to say thank you, but her body wouldn't cooperate at the moment.

"We'll be back later with something to eat and drink. Try not to move it will help you if you're still. The pain won't be as strong then." The female agent said as she brushed some of Jemma's hair away from her face and then stood to leave.

"Get her up." Whitehall said as he entered the room.

"Sir..." The male agent said.

"Do as I say. Get her up."

Both agents then moved to help Jemma to stand, Whitehall left the room heading to one of the exits; behind him Jemma and the agents were following worried about why he was getting them and leading them back to the room where they had tortured anyone from SHIELD or a difficult person to brainwash. The male agent was carrying Jemma because she was barely conscious and unable to help them move her; while the female agent started to look for a way out, she and her partner both shared looks and wanted to get Jemma out of there and to a hospital where they could help her.

Outside the warehouse…

"All right Coulson's going to launch a small missile to create a diversion away from the other entrance we are going to use. Trip, Skye it's your job to get to Jemma and get her out of here. Hunter, you and I are going to look for whoever is in charge." May said quickly as they started to head out.

"Are you guys ready?" Coulson asked over the coms.

"Yes, sir." Trip said from his position against the wall near the door that they were going to enter, suddenly there was an explosion and they moved in.

Skye and Trip headed to where they last saw Jemma being beat up, May and Hunter followed as they noticed on the satellite feed that five people were heading there from all directions.

Trip saw Jemma first, she was being held by a male agent and to his left was a woman who looked like she wanted to bolt who were kept looking over her with worried expressions; he turned to motion to Skye that he could see Jemma. Skye saw the motions and knew that he had eyes on Jemma. She moved to see for herself, but Trip held her back.

"Let go." Skye said angry at Trip for stopping her from seeing Jemma.

"Skye, she's in rough shape and you're not going to like what she looks like right now. I need you to focus on the mission. If you get too emotional anything can happen. Do you understand?" Trip said as he let her arm go slowly.

"I understand."

"All right." Trip said to her and then said, 'Six people all together, one is Jemma.' into the com.

"Move in." May said from her position with Hunter on the other side of the room behind some of the equipment, the whole team moved in May and Trip went first followed by their partner.

"Get your hands up!" Hunter yelled at the Hydra agents.

"Now who are you people?" Whitehall said as he moved forward toward May and Hunter.

"None of your business. Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back." Skye said as she moved forward.

"I know you. You're his daughter, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Getting a little angry are we. We're not going to obey." Whitehall said as he stood defiantly in front of her.

"You won't, but we will." The agent who was holding Jemma said as he and his partner moved over to Skye and Trip. Trip gently took Jemma from him; Skye continued to hold her gun at them, worried that it was a trick.

"You two will be killed for this." Whitehall said before he said, "Take a deep breath, calm your mind. You know what is best, what is best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply?"

"Yes, sir." Two of the four agents answered.

"No, I will not comply after what you did to her." The female agent said as she pulled her weapon on Whitehall.

"We will not comply." The male agent said getting into a fighting stance.

"Kill them all. No one leaves here." Whitehall said as he began to walk backwards toward a couple of the boxes that were blocking a secret exit.

Hunter, May, and the two Hydra agents began to fight the other agents; Trip began heading to the exit they used to enter, only to realize that Skye wasn't with him.

"Mack, you need to get here to take Jemma back to the bus. Skye's gone after who every the head Hydra agent is." Trip said into the com.

"Go." Coulson said to Mack.

"I'll be there in two." Mack said as he took off to the warehouse.

Hunter, May, and the two agents had knocked out the two Hydra agents and Hunter and the two agents woke them up after they were cuffed; May knew where Skye was headed and headed in that direction.

"Skye, I know that you want to kill him, but think about this would you rather kill him or make him suffer?" May said into the com knowing that Skye was listening.

Trip had caught up to May, who had just got a visual on Skye and Whitehall; Trip moved around to the exit to block the guy in, while May made her presence known.

"I am going to kill you." Skye said vehemently.

"You must care about her a lot agent." Whitehall said trying to provoke Skye, "Do you know she called out for you? Skye, right?"

"Shut up!"

"She begged for me to stop."

Skye ran at Whitehall tackling him to the ground and started to punch him in the face over and over again; when he started to fight back she slammed his head on to the concrete.

"Skye, stop." May said trying to pull Skye off the unconscious Hydra leader, "Stop."

Skye suddenly stopped and ran from the warehouse, May and Trip knew where she was running to and put cuffs on the leader; they started to head back to the bus.

On the bus…

"Jemma." Coulson said as Mack arrived with Jemma, he was surprised by just how bad she looked.

"We need Trip here." Mack said softly.

"He's coming." Skye said as she entered the room.

"Skye…" Coulson said knowing that Skye was upset and she was covered in blood. "Did you kill him?"

"No, but I wish that I had."

"We need to set her arm before permanent damage occurs. Get some morphine and a muscle relaxant." Trip said as he entered the medical pod.

"I'll go get the stuff." Mack said leaving the room.

"What did they do to her?" Skye asked Trip as she moved to sit on the stool next to Jemma.

"Her left arm is broken; she took a lot of hits to the face and body so much so that she probably has internal bleeding, a few fractured ribs, and maybe a fractured jaw." Trip said as he checked her over.

"Here's the morphine and muscle relaxant. I also brought two thin boards and bandages to tie it together." Mack said re-entering the room.

"We need to get her to a hospital and quick. Mack, come help me reset her arm. Skye you might want to step out for a minute."

Coulson left the room to head to tell May that they needed to get to a hospital and soon; May and Hunter had just finished putting the prisoners away, but had two other people helping them.

"Who are these two?" Coulson asked.

"Mark Meyer and Emily Augustine, they defected to SHIELD. They helped us with the other Hydra agents." May replied.

"Okay, please stay with Agent Hunter. May we need to get to a hospital and quickly, Trip says that Jemma's bleeding internally."

"I'm on it."

May then ran to the cockpit to get them to the closest SHIELD facility that had doctors that would be able to help; Hunter lead Mark and Emily to the rec area.

In the med pod…

"I'm staying." Skye said as she held Jemma's right hand.

"All right, Mack we're going to need to put it back in place, so hold her down as gently as you can." Trip said as he and Mack moved to Jemma's left side. "One, two, three."

Suddenly Jemma screamed, Skye jumped up to try and calm Jemma down; Trip and Mack held her down as Skye started to talk to Jemma.

"Jemma. You're safe. It's Skye. Shh you're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore. Shh it's okay. Jemma." Skye said as she leaned in close to Jemma.

"Skye?" Jemma whispered.

"I'm here Jemma. I'm right here."

"They want me to talk Skye. I can't tell them."

"Jemma you're safe. We have you." Trip said as he held the upper-left part of her body.

"Please stop." Jemma sobbed with scared eyes, but was too tired to move.

"Jemma listen to me. We got you out, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you anymore." Skye said softly before she kissed Jemma's forehead. "No one will hurt you. You're safe."

"You're really here?"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

May's voice came on through the coms, 'We're landing in three.'

"Jemma?" Trip said as he moved closer, Jemma looked at him but she could only see him through one of her eyes. "I'm going to give you some morphine and a muscle relaxer after I stabilize your arm. Okay?"

"Okay. Skye you'll stay with me." Jemma asked with a voice of fear.

"I'll be with you till you tell me to go away." Skye replied as she watched Trip set Jemma's arm and then give her some meds.

"We've landed. The team behind me are going to take care of Jemma." Coulson said as he entered the room, he was followed by a team of medical personal and a gurney that they were going to transfer Jemma to.

"I'm staying with her." Skye said as she stood up, but didn't let go of Jemma's hand.

"I want you to stay with her. Trip, Mack meeting while Jemma is being tended to."

The medical team moved in as Trip, Mack, and Coulson left the room to give them more room; Skye stayed with Jemma and kept a close eye on the team in fear that they couldn't be trusted. May had joined the rest of the team as they followed the gurney till they were told that this was as far as they could go; Skye made it a point to tell the medical team that she wasn't leaving Jemma's side no matter what they said, so they allowed her to follow them.

Coulson, May, and Trip were left in the waiting room and decided to go back to the bus to interrogate the Hydra agents they had picked up; Trip sent a text to Skye to let her know where they were and to update them on Jemma's condition. Hunter and Mack were talking with Mark and Emily about what exactly happened to Jemma, when Coulson, May, and Trip entered the rec area.

"I'm Director Coulson. Sorry we weren't able to introduce ourselves earlier." Coulson said as he shook hands with Mark and Emily.

"I'm Emily Augustine. This is my partner Mark Meyer." Emily said.

"Hello." Mark said from his seat next to Emily.

"This is Agent May and Triplett. You've probably already talked with Hunter and Mack." Coulson said as he took a seat next to where Emily and Mark were sitting.

"Yes, but we wanted to discuss what happened with all of you."

"What exactly happened in there?" May asked worried about Jemma.

"Daniel Whitehall is the man in charge of this region; he is also in charge of making people comply or torturing people until they give him what he wants. After he captured Dr. Simmons he brought her to the warehouse, he began to question her. He ordered one of the agents that you captured to handcuff her and then attach the handcuffs to the crane chain and hook. They lifted her off the ground and then the other agent used a high pressure hose to get her soaked; when she wouldn't answer the questions Whitehall nodded to one agent that was at a machine typing in data that would send electricity through the chain holding Dr. Simmons in the air. They did that for a couple hours." Emily stated.

"What were you doing during this time?" Trip asked a little angry that they didn't stop Whitehall.

"We were watching through the security cameras of the warehouse for anything that would disrupt Whitehall." Mark said knowing that Trip was wondering why they would allow this to happen to Jemma.

"Please continue." Coulson said.

"After that Whitehall had the two agents get Dr. Simmons down. Whitehall never allows us near where he tries to make them comply or tortures them till they answer his questions. He knew that we were a risk for changing our stance with Hydra. Whitehall had one of the agents tie Dr. Simmons to a chair where he started to beat her and after a few hits would ask her if she would give the answers he wanted. He stopped when she was unconscious. We took her to the cell, where we tried as gently as we could to lie her down covered her with a blanket and were about to leave when Whitehall came in and said to get her up and to follow him." Emily continued.

"While we were following him we were looking for a way to get out of there without the other agents getting in the way. Whitehall led us to where you found us and you guys know the rest." Mark said.

"Thank you for helping and I'd like to offer you a place on our side. If you two think you want to help, but I do request that if you don't want to be on anyone's side I am going to ask you to never bring us up again, SHIELD or Hydra." Coulson said knowing that the two probably would join their side and they could use the man power.

"I think we'd like to join you. We have been thinking about leaving Hydra for a couple months and this was the last straw. We joined to learn, not hurt. Emily and I want to help people." Mark answered for himself and Emily. They had had this conversation when they first started to feel that Hydra wasn't the good guys that they were made to look like.

Trip's phone started to beep letting him know that he had a message; Coulson nodded to him and he left to see what information Skye had on Jemma's condition. Coulson continued to talk with the others about what their next move was going to be; Mack let Coulson know that he was going to get a hold of Fitz and Billy back as the playground.

Back at the hospital…

Skye was told that she wasn't going to be able to go into the operating room with Jemma, but they set her up in the observation room that over looked the operating room Jemma was in. She was so worried about Jemma that she even was praying to God, who she hadn't prayed to since she was at St. Agnes. Skye got her phone out while she stood overlooking the OR, she wanted to give them an update on Jemma's treatment; so she dialed Trip's number and waited for him to answer.

"Skye? How is she doing?" Trip asked answering his phone.

"They did x-rays and set her arm. She has pretty much everything bruised, two broken ribs, and a hairline fractures near her left orbital socket. They are operating right now; she had a ruptured spleen and liver." Skye said on the verge of crying.

"I'll update the others. Do you want me to come there and sit with you?"

"Actually could you send May I need to talk to her."

"Sure. I'll by later to check on things."

"Thanks."

Back on the bus…

Trip went back to the rec room where May, Mack, and Hunter were having an intense conversation about whether or not they would be okay with Mark and Emily joining SHIELD.

"Hey May." Trip said as he moved to stand near the group. "Where did Coulson go?"

"He took Mark and Emily to his office to talk with them more. Did Skye say how Jemma's doing?" May replied.

"Yes, they're operating right now, ruptured spleen and liver. She has two broken ribs and hairline fractures near her left orbital socket. Plus she is pretty much bruised everywhere."

"God. How's Skye handling it?" Mack said concerned.

"She's holding in there, but she did sound like she was going to cry. And May if you get the chance she wants you to go there and talk with her." Trip said before exhaling a big breath, May nodded and headed to Coulson's office to let him know that she was going to head to the hospital to talk with Skye and give her some company until Coulson or Trip came to check on them.

Back at the hospital…

It had been several hours of waiting in the observation room above the OR and Jemma was finally coming out of the OR to be put in the ICU; in that time Skye had probably drank her weight in coffee and when she wasn't in the observation room she was pacing the hallway. May had joined her after the first hour; they both talked about what had gone down in the warehouse and came to an understanding. May was starting to get restless a half an hour in to when she was there; Trip and Coulson had decided to join them at the hospital. May left a little after they arrived saying that she needed to get out for a few. Tip and Coulson sat in the observation room watching the surgery and Skye; she was pacing and sitting down and standing up, plus she would go out into the hall and pace there.

But once Jemma was moved to the ICU they let two into the room at a time, so Coulson told them he had to do some paperwork and he told them to contact him if anything were to change in Jemma's condition. May had come back a few times, but Skye and Trip knew that she didn't like to be at the hospital and told her that they would let her know if anything changed; so she left a little after Jemma was put in ICU.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Skye asked Trip as she took Jemma's hand in hers.

"I think that she can." Trip said with a little smile in trying to comfort Skye. "She's strong Skye. She is in the best care right now. She's a fighter."

"I know that, I'm just scared."

"I know, but you have a reason to hope. She's still alive and that should give you hope."

"Thanks Trip."

"No problem girl."

The next day, Mack and Hunter came to see how Jemma was doing for themselves; Mack had talked with Fitz about Jemma's injuries and how she was doing, so he wanted to be able to tell him that she was getting better. May, Coulson, Mark, and Emily stayed on the bus, but they started to interrogate the Hydra agents; Mark and Emily told them what to ask and how to ask it.

"Hey how are you guys doing?" Mack asked Skye and Trip since they had stayed overnight to make sure that they knew if anything were to happen to Jemma.

"I'm good." Trip replied.

"Skye?" Hunter said worried about her.

"I'm okay. I just need her to wake up." Skye said as she kept her eyes on Jemma even from outside the room.

"Coulson talked with the doctors and heard that we can move Jemma to the med pod in a few days." Trip said filling the other two in.

"How is she doing?" Mack asked wanting information to pass on to Fitz till they could return to the playground.

"She's doing better. They said that the surgery was a success and the sutures were working properly. They also said that she should be waking up soon." Skye answered.

"Good."

"I'm going to head back to the bus to see if they need any help. The two Hydra agents who are now our agents are very helpful, but I'd like some more information on them before I let them help me." Trip said.

"I'll go with you. I want to contact Fitz and give him an update." Mack said leaving with Trip.

"I'll stay with you if that's okay." Hunter said as he gestured for her to enter Jemma's room. Skye did and Hunter followed her; sure he was new on this team since normally he was only with Hartley and Idaho.

"Thanks." Skye said as she resumed her spot next to Jemma holding her hand.

"Have you been doing anything to keep your mind from wandering to the worse scenarios?"

"No."

"Tell me about her and I'll tell you about one of my missions with Izzy."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet?"

"I was working with Rising Tide at the time and had hacked into SHIELD. Coulson and Ward…"

"Isn't he the one in Vault D?"

"Yes, he was a part of the team that Coulson had put together. Well they brought me to the plane to learn information on a man named Mike Peterson that was before Ian Quinn and Hydra turned him into Deathlok."

"Okay so what did you think about her the first time that you met her?"

"She was brilliant, beautiful, and such a nerd. I remember one of the nights we spent in her pod talking about everything, she brought up Doctor Who. Of course since I had never seen it she was determined to make me watch every single one of them." Skye said with a smile on her face.

"Doctor Who that is a good one. Tell me what she likes." Hunter said happy that he could help Skye get her mind off worse things that could happen.

"Well she loves Doctor Who and earl grey tea. She has a refrigerator on her side of the lab which she lets me put my popsicles in, Ward and Fitz kept stealing them; she knew they wouldn't go in her fridge because she sometimes likes to keep dead body parts and animals."

"You love her don't you?"

"I do."

"Good for you. When you find it never let it go. Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes."

"Sometime soon?"

"Yes."

"Good. I never got to tell her I loved her. And by time I wanted to it was too late."

"Hartley?"

"Yes Hartley, she might have been a pain sometimes, but it was who she was."

"Mmmm..." Jemma mumbled as she regained consciousness.

"Jemma." Skye said getting on her feet to get closer to Jemma and continued to hold her hand.

"Hello."

"Hunter, could you go get a nurse or doctor?"

"Yep, I'm on it." Hunter said leaving the room.

"You found me." Jemma said as she looked up at Skye.

"I did. I have a confession to make. The necklace I gave you had a GPS chip in it." Skye said as she brushed a lock of Jemma's hair out of her eyes.

"You knew something would go wrong eventually."

"I didn't want it, but if it was going to happen I wanted to be prepared."

"I still can't decode what you wrote in the locket. I know it's binary, but that's it."

"Jemma, I need to tell you something and I will, but I want you checked out by a doctor to make sure that everything is going well. Okay?"

"Okay."

A doctor came in with Hunter a minute later, Skye stayed near Jemma, but moved out of the way so that the doctor had full access to Jemma. Hunter moved to stand next to Skye, who had tears in her eyes; he knew she was overwhelmed with emotion that Jemma was finally awake and that she would be able to tell her that she loved her.

"Glad to see you awake Dr. Simmons. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he began his exam.

"Everything hurts." Jemma answered, Skye could hear the pain in her voice and wanted to help her or give her a hand to hold.

"Will be giving you some more pain medication and we've talked with Agent Triplett and given him instructions of what to do to help you okay Dr. Simmons?" Jemma nodded that she understood. "All right, everything seems to be in order. We will transfer you to your plane a little later today. I'll be back by a little later."

"Thank you Doctor." Skye said as the doctor headed toward the door.

Skye and Hunter then moved closer to the bed so that Jemma could talk with them; Jemma had a look of questioning when she saw Hunter; Skye noticed and moved closer to Jemma taking her hand in hers.

"Jemma, this is Hunter. He worked with Hartley and Idaho." Skye said as she introduced Hunter.

"Hello." Hunter said with a small smile on his face.

"Hello." Jemma replied before she turned to Skye and said, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, I'll just go let the others know how you're doing." Hunter said and then left, leaving Skye and Jemma to talk. Skye moved to sit on the edge of Jemma's bed still holding her hand; she then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before proclaiming her love.

"Jemma you are one of the most intriguing person I have ever met, you're one of the most intelligent, and certainly one of the most beautiful. Everything about you pulls me in and you light up the darkness that sometimes takes hold; I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. And the past months that you've been undercover I want nothing more than to be with you wherever you were; I worried every second of every day in fear that you'd be caught. You mean more to me than anyone I've met in my life. I love you and that's big because I was afraid of loving someone or something as much as I love you. I'm in love with you." Skye proclaimed, she searched Jemma's face for a sign that meant she didn't feel the same way, but all she found was teary eyes and a warm smile.

"I love you too." Jemma said as she tried to pull Skye closer to her then said, "Will you tell me how to decode the binary in the locket now?"

"Love. It's the code word to use to figure out what the binary says."

Jemma took a moment to think about the code and then said, "Una in perpetuum. Together forever."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Skye then leaned down to kiss Jemma softly before moving to sit back down in the chair next to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The code is as follows...
> 
> abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz
> 
> loveabcdfghijkmnpqrstuvwxyz
> 
> So each letter on top has a letter below. You use the letters on the bottom to write a message.
> 
> so for example~ the word 'hello' would be written as 'daiim'.


End file.
